


Warm Care

by Fer4l_G0at



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Book), The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirk is a disaster, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of..., M/M, Napping, Quint do be knowing shit, Sick Fic, anyways i think i ate bread whit fungus im not sure, help i never post here what i am supposed to do, i dont know what to tag this like, in a physical way, no beta we die like men, quirk - Freeform, so if this is my last work im glad, soft, soft af yall dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fer4l_G0at/pseuds/Fer4l_G0at
Summary: The group got attacked by a monster after accidentally entering their territory, they got out of it with no wounds, except for Quint, who tripped and got his ankle sprained, they headed to the tree house, It was there when the group realized they were out of pain relievers, so they needed a trip to the pharmacy, which was at the other side of the town.After 2 minutes of discussion, they decided that Jack and June would go get the things they needed, and Dirk would make sure Quint got rest and didn’t move.Or, Dirk and Quint being gay af and doin gay stuff like napping
Relationships: Quint Baker & Dirk Savage, Quint Baker/Dirk Savage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Warm Care

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO OLD LMAOOOOO BUT I HAD TO FINISH IT SOMEDAY- BYE-

_ “we’ll come back in no time, make sure he gets rest”  _ June said, getting into Big Mama and ignoring Jack's weep  _ “Please take care of him!” _ he yelled in the background, like a worried mother.

_ “i’ve throw monsters three times my size into buildings, I can keep Quint in the sofa for a day with no problem” _ said Dirk, slightly annoyed with Jack sobbing .

_ “Ok then, time to go- Jack! stop crying and get into the car!” _ June ordered to Jack, who quickly jumped into the vehicule, and then off they went.

For more context: the group got attacked by a monster after accidentally entering their territory, they got out of it with no wounds, except for Quint, who tripped and got his ankle sprained, they headed to the tree house as fast as they could, Quint laid on the sofa and placed a cushion under his ankle to elevate it, but it still hurted, in the annoying way. It was there when the group realized they were out of pain relievers and such, so they needed a trip to the pharmacy, which was at the other side of the town.

After 2 minutes of discussion, they decided that Jack and June would go get the things they needed (because Jack would break down if he saw Quint hurt again, old habits) and Dirk would make sure Quint got rest and didn’t move.

When June and Jack were out of his eyesight, Dirk headed back to the treehouse, where Quint was still silent, laying in the sofa reading a comic book. Since he didn't have anything to do, he approached his friend.

“hey nerd” he spoke, not into a mocking way “what are you reading?” he started a conversation.

Quint peeped through the comic book and stared at Dirk “Oh! it’s just a new comic of our collection” he said pointing to the improvised library where they kept the magazines and other books “since i'm not planning on moving any time soon, might as well use that time to catch up on these” Quint explained, passing another page.

“what is it about?” he sat on the floor beside the sofa where Quint was reading, he didn't like the books Jack and Quint read, but he liked to see Quint happy and excited to tell the lore of his comics… not sure why.

It had been like that the past few weeks, Dirk just couldn't take Quint out of his thoughts, morning? Quint, afternoon? Quint, Midnight? Quint. It was extremely annoying, the worst was he couldn't blame anyone but himself for having these feelings, Quint was his first… Crush, he never had one, not a single one. It felt weird that this funny sized, incredibly smart geek would invade Dirk’s mind since he’d been bullying him since the first time they met, but right now Quint wasn't even a weird person he shared roof with,  _ he was his friend,  _ a very close one indeed. But this is the thing, friends don't make your heart flutter and speed up, make your face warm, or make you not being able to sleep just because you can't stop thinking about how their faces would look cupped in your hands. Not even a full day of gardening or reading cook books could brush off Quint from his head, he just had to deal with it, because it would be selfish to ask anything more than friendship to a person who you hurted, wouldn't it?

"And then the royal family dies-" Quint continued explaining while Dirk was deep in his thoughts, staring at him like an idiot "... Dirk?" Quint stopped, and so did Dirk’s heart, did he notice the weird look? 

"Can you pass me a snack bag?” Quint smiled and Dirk let out a relieved sight internally. He simply nodded and headed to the pantry, all while still staring at Quint from the corner of his eye, did this dude actually had no bad angles? at all? he recalls describing him as ugly in when they went to school, but Quint turned out to be the total opposite in his own way. But anyways, as he was getting back to the spot Quint was, he noticed Quint was trying to get up from the couch.

“what are you doing?” Dirk asked as if the sight wasn't pretty clear “The couch is too uncomfortable to stay in this pose, i'm going to my bed” Quint grabbed the cushion and tried to walk with the uncomfort of the sprained ankle “... your bed is upstairs, and stop walking! you can cause more damage to the ligament” Dirk actually seemed worried, so Quint stopped “ I know but- it's just a short distance” Quint smile trying to convince Dirk “I don't know how i'm gonna climb the stairs” he confessed.

An idea flashed through Dirk’s mind that made his hand shaky “let me just carry you” he spitted “what?” Quint thought it was a trick of his earing “I- just-” Dirk was trying his best to not turn into a sweaty mess, he placed a hand (a very shaky hand by the way) on the nerd’s lower back and scoop him up effortlessly, this kid weight was equally to a couple of grapes, Quint's cheeks began to warm up while he shifted, but he felt comfortable, the feeling of holding Quint just couldn't be put into words, the way he seemed to fit in Dirk’s arms was perfect, like two pieces of a puzzle, like it was meant to be.

When they finally reached the second floor of the tree house they called home, Dirk felt a mid disappointment when Quint moved in his arms to get back on the floor. they entered the room and Quint sat on the bed, he seemed tired, he’d been working on a lot of new projects for the tree house and went to sleep to insane hours, but as he was placing the cushion under the covers, his eyes were fixed on Dirk.

“Well… if you need me I’ll be downstairs” Dirk wanted to escape from the boy’s sight “Oh, alright” he simply said. Dirk made his way to the door before Quint opened his mouth a second time “Why haven’t you been sleeping?” he gained a serious tone, almost like he was worried about him. Dirk froze for a moment and turn to face Quint, but what was he supposed to say? because, the main reason he couldn’t sleep well at night, was because he couldn’t even stop thinking about him!

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Dirk's hands began to feel shaky as he tried to avoid Quint's stare.

"First off, you have gained eyebags and you took naps recently, you never take naps" Quint was too observant sometimes, it was another trait Dirk admired about him.

Dirk went silent, he wanted to speak but he just didn't know what to respond with, e just stood there awkwardly before sitting on a old bean bag.

"Alright, you're right" Dirk let out a sigh.

"I know I am, but why haven't you slept these past few days?" Quint regained the worried tone.

"I stay up… thinking"

"'bout what?"

"About… stuff"

Quint glared at him "Dirk, be more specific" he was still worried, but indirect words stressed him.

Dirk felt like he was gonna melt right on the spot and his cheeks were burning "about us…" he closed his eyes.

"What about us?" Quint still didn't get what Dirk was referring to, and Dirk was done with this bullshit.

"For god sake- QUINT! I LIKE YOU!"

Quint stared at him for a few seconds.

"Like, like-like me?"

"Yes Quint, like-like you"

"... Oh"

Dirk laid his back on the bean bag "I know it's selfish but-" Dirk's eyes began watering, was he really crying? In front of Quint? Neat, totally rad "Im sorry…" Dirk tried his best to avoid breaking down, but he let out a few sobs involuntarily.

"Wait, don't cry! I-it's not your fault!" Quint got nervous at Dirk's sudden.

"It isn't yours neither…" Dirk sighed, an attempt to not ugly cry.

“I dont get why you are so ashamed” Quint actually knew, deep down he actually knew every word Dirk was going to say.

“Because you don't deserve this, i'm expecting you to like me even though all the memories we have together are me bullying the shit out of you” another sob broke out of his mouth while talking.

“Yes, I do have those memories too…” Quint dropped his sight “but we have made better ones, don't you think?” the corner of his lips slowly raised.

“i guess so, buy that doesn’t change I was awful to you”.

“Yes, it really doesn’t” there was silence before Quint began to speak again “But- Dirk, I know you don't wanna hurt me anymore, i know you have changed from the person you were before” Quint lifted his body forward, looking deeper into Dirk’s eyes.

“... Do you think we could- you know, be together?”

Quint face softened.

“Yes, Dirk” Quint tried his best to slide his arms around Dirk to hug him without falling.

Dirk stopped dropping tears, he was in a weird state between happiness and shock, he slowly started responding to the warm embrace, wrapping his arms around Quint waist, resting his chin on Quint’s neck crook, slowly regaining his breath, they stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the warmth of the other body, until they separated.

“So, you do like me?” Dirk suddenly asked.

“I thought you got the point” Quint giggled at him.

“Hey don't laugh at me” Dirk replicated Quint and started giggling too.

“whatever, you should get some rest” Quint lifted the covers of his bed, Dirk cheeks started to turn red slowly again.

“Huh, sure” Dirk tried hard not to fall apart as he laid in Quint’s bed and let the younger rest his hand in his arm while looking at him,  _ damn he was cute _ .

“Hey Quint” Dirk pulled all his braveness from his guts “ _ Can I kiss you _ ?” his face simply got redder.

Quint stared at Dirk a few seconds, his cheeks started to warm up and so did his heart at the question, he thought about it for a few seconds more and then he replied.

“Sure” Quint leaned towards Dirk slowly and closed the gap before Dirk could do anything, it felt warm, and caring. Dirk placed his hand on Quint’s cheek and pressed their lips closer, both with their eyes closed, they went on a few minutes, before breaking the kiss.

They just stared at the others eye before Quint placed another kiss on Dirk’s eyelid and softly pressed his head against his chest, clearly tired, and so was Dirk.

“I wanna sleep” Quint stretched and looked at Dirk again.

“Agree” Dirk knew he needed some sleep too, so he just placed an arm around Quint and started softly brushing the back of his neck with his palm, which seemed to relax Quint, since he started to flutter his eyes until they were closed, Dirk stared at his now boyfriend for a few seconds, before pulling him closer and eventually closing his eyes.

(...)

Jack and June were at the door of Quint’s room, staring at the two boys napping together.

“Pay me” June said, stretching her hand towards Jack, who angrily passed 20 bucks to her, since she won their argument about Dirk having a crush on his best friend.

He sighed and looked at Quint again, he seemed soft, and happy while sleeping, it was nice, he was glad he was finally relaxing once for all, that was kinda hard for Quint to do, even harder in the apocalypse.

They left the bag of painkillers on a table and closed the door, letting the two others take their rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @f0ggys_art  
> Tumblr: @foggy-club
> 
> bye yall-


End file.
